


Baby Robots Save Lives

by Saiya_tina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Little bit of blood, M/M, baby dummy is in it, inspired by Ironfries' art of Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiya_tina/pseuds/Saiya_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ironfries' art of Baby, who is sort of like Dummy and You's younger brother.</p>
<p>Baby is the new addition to the Stark Robot Family and continues the tradition of saving Tony's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Robots Save Lives

When Tony created Baby, he just did so with the thought that Dummy and You needed a companion. With him spending more time out with the Avengers or just with Steve, he knew they got lonely and he hoped taking care of Baby would distract them, as well as help along with the intellectual growth. He was proved right when Baby decided to spray his foot with foam while Dummy looked on with proud beeps. Tony glared at the bigger bot until it lowered its head in guilt, but he couldn’t help the smile when Baby beeped at him and he reached down to lightly pat its fingers in praise. The little bot chirped back at him and then zoomed off on his little wheels, presumably to try and make a smoothie for him. Tony snaps his fingers at Dummy had sends him after Baby to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.

Steve brings up Baby later when Tony gives him the capability to wander around certain parts of the mansion. Apparently, the tiny bot decided his shield needed a shine and apparently did a great job in half the time. Tony noted that Baby seemed to like Steve as much as Dummy and You did and if he wasn’t following Tony, he was helping Steve with something or the other. Clint found it slightly unsettling and pointed out that Tony treated Baby like he was an actual child and to Tony, he was, just like Dummy and You.

That’s why when Tony was late for a meeting where he had to present his newest ideas to the Board, he didn’t notice Baby cleaning a stain near the stairs as he made to run down them. His foot caught against the side of the bot and he had just the time to hear Baby let out an alarmed beep before he was falling down the stairs, rolling to a stop at the end of them. Baby was knocked over on his side and down some of the stairs himself, but he used his claw to stop his descent to a degree. When Baby looked over towards Tony, who was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, he strained his little wheels to get back upright when he noticed Tony not moving or getting back up. Jarvis was down for the next twenty minutes as he backed himself up which meant that there was no way to alert the others. Baby moved his wheels even faster, when he saw some red fluid that he remembered coming out of his Tony’s hands when he cut himself now oozing out of a gash on his head. He tried looking through every bit of data he had collected till now, hoping to find a way to help his creator but the fire extinguisher was too far away and if he moved too much, he’d fall down the stairs as well and he didn’t think his circuits would survive.

He heard the scuffles of the other Avengers in the kitchen and when he heard Steve’s voice, he knew what to do. He increased his beeping to the loudest volume he could and heard the Avengers fall silent. He heard Steve call for him and beeped even more in response. He detected Steve’s footsteps as the other man he liked nearly as much as his creator came over to the stairs, stopping for a second at the top before he heard Steve yell at the other Avengers to call for a doctor. Steve darted past the small robot, kneeling down next to Tony and gathering him up in his arms. Tony remained limp as Steve carried him up the stairs, past Baby, pausing only for a second to tell Baby he’d be back for him before continuing. True to his word, Steve was back seconds later and he picked up the small bot before taking him up to where Tony had been settled onto the couch until the medics arrive. Baby beeped when he saw Natasha trying to stem the flow of the red liquid and Steve sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch, settling Baby on his lap and absently stroking the grabbing fingers as she worked.

“I think he’ll be fine. It’s more of a flesh wound than anything. He probably caught his head on one of the stairs when he fell down them,” Natasha stated.

“God, if it weren’t for Baby, we probably wouldn’t even have noticed,” Steve let out a shaky breath and then looked down at the bot with pride in his eyes, “You saved him, Baby. He’ll be so proud of you.”

“Already am,” Steve jerked his head up at the hoarse whisper and couldn’t help but smile at Tony, barely conscious Tony, who was looking at the bot with a smile. Baby let out a happy beep and tried to roll off Steve’s lap until the super soldier simply set him down on the ground, letting him roll to where Tony’s hand draped over the couch edge. Tony brushed Baby’s mechanical fingers with his own and smiled at the happy beeps.

“I’m fine, Baby. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you on the stairs. Forgive me?”

Steve smiled as the bot let out a “dooot” before Tony told him to go down to the workshop and rest up. Tony watched him go before closing his eyes again, presumably to ease the headache he was no doubt feeling.

“You raised him well,” Steve said softly, picking up the lax hand and placing a kiss on the knuckles.

“He gets that from you,” Tony chuckled slightly, giving Steve’s hand a squeeze in return. Meanwhile, Baby was eagerly telling Dummy what had transpired in a series of beeps and chirps, who then patted the tiny robot in pride. Seemed that saving Tony’s life had become a robot family tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out Ironfries' art tag! She has some amazing Steve/Tony works!
> 
> This has been posted to my Tumblr before of the same name, so be sure to check it out if interested!


End file.
